Tranquility
by Krisymkk
Summary: After Sasuke leaves, the Uchiha compound is seized by the village. With help, Sakura turns it into a garden. AU
1. Growth

She sat by the window, staring out into her small front yard. She'd had Ino help her pick out things for her garden when she had first moved into the small house on the edge of Konoha, and it had turned out beautifully. The blooms of the sakura trees were especially beautiful, and she loved to sit beneath it to read.

She turned her attention the the high fence that bordered the property. She had lived in the house since becoming a chuunin last year, and every day she saw the wall. Part of the reason she had been able to buy the property outright was that it _literally_ was next to the abandoned Uchiha compound. It was deserted and the empty houses still stood, decaying without the proper attention. As the compound still technically belonged to Sasuke, the village couldn't do anything with it. However, she'd been through the records, and found that the property taxes had not been paid in several years. It was something Sasuke had seen to, but now he wasn't hear to handle it. It would not be long before the elders decided it was time to sell the property. However, Sakura sincerely doubted any of the villagers would buy it- it was, after all, the place of a great tragedy.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had been out of the village for five years now. Sasuke still pursuing his twisted dreams of vengeance, and Naruto traveling with Jiraiya in hopes of becoming stronger. Sakura had passed her jonin exams a year ago, and she marveled at how the supposed weak link of Team 7 was of the highest rank. It was an interesting twist of fate.

She still saw Kakashi regularly- they even took missions together from time to time. It wasn't often, though. She was in high demand as one of Konoha's senior medics, and was often called for diplomatic relations in regards to public health. Those were always fun, tedious long meetings with the councils of allied villages wanting to know how best to help their civilian populations and keep their ninjas alive. Kakashi was in high demand for solo missions. She suspected that he had gone back to ANBU now that he no longer had the responsibility of a team.

She occasionally heard from Naruto, nothing too frequent of course. It was extremely sporadic, as he was never in the same place for too long. He would send her letters about his progress and the places he had seen, but she was unable to write back because he was probably already gone before she even received his message.

As for Sasuke, she hadn't seen or heard from him since the night he left her on that bench. In a way she wanted to thank him- it was probably the best thing he could have done for her. But in a way she hated him. She used to idolize him, look up to him, even harbored feelings for him, and he had left them there on that cold, dark bench when he had walked out. She knew what he was doing of course, word spread fast in the ninja world. When he had first left, he had gone underground for a year or two, presumably training under Orochimaru's tutelage. But then the crimes had started. There were rumors that Sasuke had attempted to kidnap the Raikage's brother. Whether or not he eventually came back to Konoha, there would be no saving him from his fate.

Sakura looked out into her garden to see how much her Sakura tree had grown, and thought it was fitting how much she had grown as well.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. It was just a nagging idea in my head that I had to get out. With that said, please don't expect to much action in this fic, and expect the pace to be sort of slow at first while I get everything out in the open.


	2. A Decision To Be Made

Sakura woke to the sun shining through the windows in her apartment, and the beautiful sound of...

A fist banging on the door.

With a snarl, she threw back her covers and called out, "I'm coming," before rising from the bed and reaching for her robe. Despite this, the person at the door continued their incessant noise-making.

"Ino I swear to Kami if thats you..." Sakura wrenched open the door, to find a heavily breathing Shizune on her front steps. "Oh, Shizune-san, can I help you with something?"

It took her a minute to catch her breath before she was able to explain the rude awakening. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm being sent out of an emergency mission, and Tsunade needs you to cover the hospital."

At this, Sakura raised her eyebrow, as she let Shizune inside and immediately went to dress while the other woman stood panting. It was concerning that she still hadn't caught her breath. "Any idea what the mission is for?"

"She wants me to meet up with Jiraiya to see if he's heard anything about a new poison that's been making the rounds. We haven't had to deal with it yet, but we've heard stories from several of our allies. Although, I'm not sure why she's sending me instead of you. I'm a little on the rusty side- really need to do some training."

Sakura had begun rummaging through a cabinet at the mention of Jiraiya. Finding what she needed, she turned and handed it to Shizune. " Would you take this to Naruto, then? Teuchi-san has been experimenting with instant ramen. I told him I'd try my best to get it to Naruto. Not sure how it will turn out, though."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get to the hospital soon, I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago for a consultation with Kakashi, but we both know he's not there."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He will be when I drag him in..."

With that, Shizune left for her mission, and Sakura left for the hospital.

As suspected, Kakashi never showed up for his consult- guess he heard that Shizune was out. She'd have to find him later, though, it was time for his check-up on his Sharingan, along with various other things. She stood thoughtful for a moment with her clipboard in hand before a wicked smirk crossed her features. She scribbled a short note, then took it to the front desk with instructions that a copy be sent to both the Hokage and Ibiki. Tsunade would make certain that Kakashi was in soon, as he would not be able to take any missions until medically cleared. That was one way to take care of the slippery Hatake.

Sakura finished out the day with minimal effort. There were mostly small cuts and bruises today, and she was grateful because she didn't care for being cooped up in the hospital. She enjoyed her work as a medic, but preferred to be out in the field. The hospital was more Shizune's realm, whcih was why it was so odd for them to be switching places. It made sense, though. Sakura was good with poisons, but Shizune was brilliant and a true poisons experts. She'd never come across one she couldn't crack. Sakura was a bit jealous, though, that she was missing out on possibly seeing Naruto. Sakura signed off on her last patient chart, and headed for Hokage Tower. Maybe she could pester Tsunade for a spar- sure, it was poking the beast, but it was great for helping her relax.

What she walked in on had her reconsidering that notion, though. The elders were standing before Tsunade, who looked about ready to throw them through the wall. Tsunade briefly glanced at Sakura, as she took up a post near the door- in case a hasty escape was needed from an irate Hokage.

"Listen, I'm tired of you taking up my time when I have far more important things to take care of- like making sure the village is safe."

"Tsunade-sama, please reconsider. It has been several years already, and the village could use the assets."

Tsunade's eye had begun twitching violently, and Sakura stepped out to find where Shizune had hidden the sake before her mission- having noted that there currently wasn't any on her shishou's desk. When she returned with the sake, she was met at the door by a frustrated Homura and Koharu who swiftly stepped past her.

Entering her Shishou's office for the second time, Sakura quickly shut the door before pouring a cup of sake for Tsunade. "Well, what has those two in a tizzy"

Instead of reaching for the cup, Tsunade snagged the bottle before knocking it back, leaving Sakura to drain the cup. "Oh, a bunch of nonsense, like trying to sell the Uchiha compound. I know its been years and the property has been seized, but no one has shown any interest in it. Its been on the market for sometime now, and there's not been a single inquiry. They want me to try and advertise it so that we can sell it. Although, they don't have a clue what people would be willing to pay for it- suggesting such a high price."

"Hmmm... I've often wondered if someone would buy it. You know I live close to the edge of the property. I know that no one wants to go near it though. I walked through it once a few years ago. Its pretty creepy with the run down buildings. I wonder..."

Tsunade noted the look on her apprentice's face. "What are you mulling over?"

"So, I know that you've been keeping up with my mission pay- even though I told you not to, by the way- do you think I could afford it?"

It was Tsunade's turn to become thoughtful. "Probably. You've done a number of high ranked diplomatic missions over the years, and you haven't really touched your money for anything other than food and clothes once in a while. Are you interested?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure. On one hand, there is a lot to do with it. On the other, its a lot for one person."

"What do you have in mind for it if you were to buy it?"

"I've always thought it would be a great place for a garden. I bet Ino would help me turn it into something beautiful."

"Hm. Well, let me know what you decide. I think it would be better than leaving it as it is."


	3. Demolition

Sakura stood at the entrance to the Uchiha compound with Ino in tow. She couldn't believe she was seriously considering this.

"Alright Forehead, why did you bring me to one of the creepiest places in the village? Are your trying to scar.e me or something?"

Sakura shifted her eyes to Ino, before tugging her arm further inside where the majority of dilapidated houses stood. "I'm actually thinking about buying the land and turning it into a large garden. Thought I would get your insight."

Ino opened and closed her mouth a few times. Sakura noted how much she looked like a fish, before deciding to keep that comment to herself. Although, she would still tease her friend. "Close your mouth, Pig, or you'll catch flies."

"You're kidding, right? Surely you can't be considering buying the whole of the compound, that'd take like... way to much money. Also, its creepy here."

"Well, thats why you're here, isn't it? To help me figure out ways to make it less creepy? Also, yes, I'm thinking about it, even talked with Tsunade some. I haven't made up my mind for sure yet. If I do end up getting it, it will be for below market value. No one else wants it because, like you said, its a little creepy."

"Well, if you're serious about it, I'll help where I can. Although, there's no way I can do it by myself. I suggest you get Tenzou's help as well- you know the weird guy that sometimes hangs around the flower shop? He's got special jutsu for helping with trees and landscapes."

"Hm... I think I know who you're talking about. Tall guy with droopy eyes? Can pull of the strangest stare on the planet?" Ino was nodding her head before she even finished. "Yep, that's him."

"I'll see if I can't get in touch with him. For now, tell me your ideas. There's only a couple of things that I'm going to insist on, the rest is up to you."

"What do you want?"

"I'd like a reflection pool with several sakura trees surrounding it, I'm also planning on putting a memorial up towards the front." When Ino quizzically looked at her she added, "It is only right since this is where the Uchiha lived and died." Ino nodded her head in agreement while they continued to walk around the deserted compound. "I've got a couple of ideas, but there will need to be some demolition done first, then the land will need to be prepped. Its a lot of work. After you get everything settled, let me know so we can start working on a plan. I know you can do the demo yourself, but if you can afford it, consider getting some genin teams to help with clean up."

"That's no a bad idea. I'll talk with Tsunade some more later, and get everything straightened out."

That night, when Sakura laid in her bed, she couldn't help but think about how crazy she was for taking this project on.

* * *

Several weeks later found Sakura punching houses in the old Uchiha District. She'd gone through several before a presence behind her had her throwing her punch in a different direction.

"Now, now Sakura-chan. Is that any way to treat your ex-sensie?" Sakura simply smiled and threw another punch with her left hand, as he had caught her right by the wrist. He ducked and released her. "It is when they don't show up for scheduled appointments at the hospital."

"Ah, well you see I saw a kitten in the tree and rescued it, then I of course had to locate the owner."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his lame excuse, as well as the way his eye crinkled whenever he was giving a fake smile beneath his mask. It was odd how much emotion that one could illustrate.

"Well, I'm sure you've had plenty of time, what with you being off duty and all that."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at her. "I had wondered if that was your doing. Shizune usually just yells at me. Thanks to you, I got yelled at by Tsunade and taken off active duty with instructions 'not to do anything strenuous, as you haven't been cleared yet.' I haven't had much to do."

Sakura snorted, and crumbled the next house in the row. "How about this, I'll give you your check up at my house when I'm done here later this evening, if you go tell Tsunade to send a couple of genins out here for clean up."

"How many teams did you hire out?"

"None, actually. It was part of the deal. In exchange for erecting a memorial, the village would cover the cost of clean up. Tsunade thought it was a great way to anoy Kotaru and Homura."

"I'm sure they were thrilled. Although, its not really that expensive in the scheme of things. It will make the village look better. I heard you're getting Tenzou's help with the landscaping."

"Yes, and thanks for reminding me to punch him. Here I've been calling him by the wrong name this entire time... Kami, why on earth didn't he tell me after that mission was over?"

"Well, it was Tsunade's idea after all, so don't blame him too much. Although, you can definitely blame him for continuing to go by Yamato after the fact. What should I expect at my check-up?"

"Nice way to change the subject Kakashi. I'll look at your Sharingan and clear any chakra build up, check for infections, and update your vaccinations."

"I'm so excited I cannot contain my joy."

Sakura laughed and punched him on the shoulder- gently- go tell Tsunade about those genin. If they don't get here in a timely manner, I'm blaming you ad your check up will be hell."

Kakashi shivered at the evil look she gave him, before swiftly disappearing in a swirl of leaves. For once in his life, he went straight to Hokage Tower to make _sure_ the genins made it to the compound as soon as possible.


	4. Moving Along

Sakura could not believe how thankful those genin had been.

"Thank you, Haruno-san, for giving us a job that had nothing to do with the cat."

There were three teams that had come out to help, and they did not complain even once. One team even still had scratches from that blasted cat. She herself had some not very fond memories of the cat mission. _You would think that the cat had died by now_ , she mused. _Its possible she just got a new cat, though._

Sakura snorted. If she belonged to that woman, she supposed she would want to escape at all costs, too.

The genin were still working on clean up- they would work until the sun went down- but Sakura had an appointment to keep with a certain copy ninja. She had left the teams in their team leaders' capable hands with instructions to go no further into the compound than they already were. Tsunade had warned her that the land was most likely booby trapped, and she had found a few while demolishing homes. The traps had never been deactivated because no one went into the compound. She had noticed that the further she went towards the center of the old Uchiha lands, the more complex and deadly the traps had become.

 _Hmm…. Maybe I'll con Kakashi into helping me find them, too._ It would be appropriate punishment for skipping out on his check-ups so often.

Sakura stepped out of her shower and began toweling off, thoughts of how best to lay out the garden. She knew she wanted her reflection pool surrounded by her Sakura trees, but she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to use for the monument. She wanted it to be fitting for the grand family that used to live here, but she also did not want to compete with the memorial stone or the Hokage Monument. it was something she would need to think further on.

She also been toying with the idea of adding an inn to the land; she owned her home on the edge of the property, but if she was going to have the garden then she might as well live in wondered that if she spoke with Tsunade, her shishou might have some ideas.

It didn't matter right now anyways. Her garden was a long way from being finished, or even from being started. They had finished about a quarter of the demolition and clean up today, but they could not continue until after all the traps were located.

Sakura quickly dressed in her comfiest clothes, and quickly pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she felt the presence of someone in her home. quick chakra scan so that it was only Kakashi. _Ah, so he was only a few minutes late, then._ That certainly made her feel a lot better. It was always good when your patient didn't make you chase them down.

Kakashi was waiting for her when she stepped into the living room. He appeared to be asleep, but she knew that wasn't the case. He was just prolonging the inevitable. He was still going to get stabbed in the arm, whether he was asleep or not. She grabbed what she needed and sat down next to him.

"So, how do you feel about helping me locate the rest of the traps."

She saw his eye twitch, that was a "no" then.

"How do you feel about not stabbing me in the arm?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Unfortunately for you, even if you happily volunteered, I would still have to give you your vaccinations. Don't want you keeling over from something so mundane as the flu. How are the eyes?"

He glared at her, before rolling his eyes- both the visible and covered. "Are you insinuating something?"

"I'm insinuating that we have vaccines for a reason." She punctuated her point, by rolling up his sleeve and none to gently pushed the needle into his arm. "Also, you don't mind getting sliced up by kunai, but needles scare you?"

"Scare is not the correct word. I just really dislike them. Also, 'sliced up,' really?"

"Well, when you come to get healed, you always look like you forgot how to dodge." She put the cap on the needle and laid it on the table. "Pull of your headband so I can get a look at your eye. Its been awhile since I've checked it. Have you had any problems?"

Kakashi shook his head as he uncovered his sharigan. "I haven't had any problems lately. But then, I haven't used it much since someone had me taken off active duty."

"Now, now _sensei_ , we have to follow protocol- especially when a comrade could be injured by _not_ following said protocol. I mean, it was you who taught us that our comrades lives were important."

"Yes, yes. I suppose you have a point." He sat back as Sakura finished her exam, and wrote something down in a notebook. Probably questions she would research later, or just maybe his vitals to transfer to his patient file at the hospital. Kami he hoped so. If she didn't transfer them, he'd have to go back. He hated the place.

"Everything looks good. Not a whole lot of work for me after all. Next time don't skip your appointment, and you won't get pulled from missions. Now, about what those traps I mentioned earlier."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "My rent is coming up. If _someone_ hadn't blacklisted me, I might be able to take a break to help out."

Sakura punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You have plenty of money, Hatake. In fact, your rent has already been paid in advance for the next several years." Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "If you don't want to, just say so."

...

As Kakashi dodged a potentially lethal trap near the center of the Uchiha compound, he wondered how he'd gotten himself into this when he'd been set on turning Sakura down. Perhaps it was the fact that he didn't really mind, and maybe was a bit bored from having absolutely nothing to do. Right. It had nothing to do with the fact that Sakura was his favorite student. Absolutely nothing.

And maybe student wasn't the right word. Sure, he had taught her at one time- for a period of a few months. Tsunade was really her teacher. Under the Hokage's tutelage, Sakura had truly blossomed. She had passed first her chuunin exams and then the jonin exams. There was a rumor on the wind that Tsunade wanted Sakura to apply for the Black Ops. Whether that was true or not, he hadn't bothered to ascertain. Kakashi wasn't sure how he felt about it, and preferred to just ignore it unless his former student brought it up herself.

Of course, she was definitely good enough to be in ANBU. She could become captain easily, if that's what she wanted. It was just something about the girl who used to be love-obsessed joining the deadliest force in the village. He wasn't against it, he just didn't know exactly how he felt. Sakura would punch him in a heartbeat if she thought he was belittling her anyway.

Kakashi dodged another trap he had inadvertently set off. _Wasn't the entire point of this to deactivate them, not trigger them._ Maybe he was getting old. Or maybe, he just needed to concentrate on what he was doing instead of worrying about gossip like some old woman.

He and Sakura had already deactivated a great number of traps, but they were nearing where the main household stood. They would tackle that one another day- Kakashi wasn't entirely sure that it had been completely cleaned up after the massacre. The bodies had been removed and buried, but he wasn't sure about the traps he knew existed on the home itself (they would be the most deadly by far). He called for Sakura.

"Let's head back, and deal with the house tomorrow. Also, you can throw a punch or two at the houses we've already cleared and clean up can start."

"Yeah, I can demolish them, but we won't be able to deactivate the rest of the traps until next month. I'm being sent out on a diplomatic mission to Suna tomorrow afternoon."

Kakashi crinkled his eye. "Well it looks like I get a break then, doesn't it?"Sakura simply rolled her eyes. "Lazy."

"I resent that remark. I am not lazy... If you want an example of lazy, go see Nara."

Sakura shoulder checked him. "Well, let's head back. Maybe I'll chunk some debris at your head when I destroy those houses."

"Ah, flying debris. My favorite kind."


End file.
